


I don’t have a title yet lmao

by nylaporp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work
Genre: All the Countries | Nations (Hetalia), Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Ancient History, F/F, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human Nations | Countries (Hetalia), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylaporp/pseuds/nylaporp
Summary: There is a total of 195 countries in the world.Out of the 195 countries, 10 have managed to come together and somehow be friends.This is their story.~My friend finally convinced me to post stuff on here so any constructive criticism is welcomed!





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! Names Nyla but everyone calls me Breadstick. Like I said in my summary, my friend has convinced me to start posting my stories. 
> 
> So a bit of a explanation on why I’m in the story. 
> 
> A year ago, me and my friends on my Discord server started writing stories about ourselves in different AU’s. This is the first one I have finished that’s long enough for a Chapter so here ya go!
> 
> I asked each of them which country they would be if they could choose. Most (if not all) of them choose countries that aren’t main stream in the Hetalia fandom so I think we’re good. 
> 
> Also bit of a warning, there is parts where it’s clear that I was starting to give up for the day lmao.

This is just notes for the story, if you’re really interested. I’ll be updating them as I go along but I’ll be sure to tell you if I did on each note before a chapter! 

When I say “born around” I mean that’s the furthest scientists can find proof for human beings living on the land. “Didn’t really become a real country” means that people didn’t come together and starting living together until then. 

Helios - Greenland: Born around 2500 BC. Technically not a country but has its own government and is independent. Denmark owns it. Greenland is slowly working its way up to being its own country. Icelanders and Norwegians didn’t come until 986. Before that, it was various cultures. Population now - 56, 696 (Thousand)

Cam - Poland: Born around 2400 BC. Didn’t really become a real country until around 950. Became independent from Austria-Hungary, Germany, and Russia on November 11, 1918. Population now - 38, 645, 240 (Million)

Winter - Norway: Born around 11,000 BC. Didn’t become a real country until around 872. Norway gained independence from Sweden on August 13, 1905. Population now - 5, 446, 780 (Million) 

Egg - Sweden: Born around 12,000 BC. Didn’t become a real country until around 800. Always been independent. Population now - 10.04 Million

Nyla - Bahamas: Born around 800 AD (which is after BC). Didn’t become a real country until around 1492. Gained independence from Britain on July 10, 1973. Population now - 389, 482 (Thousand) 

Jay - Iceland: Born around 800. Didn’t become a real country until around 870. Gained independence from Denmark on June 17, 1944. Population now - 339, 031 (Thousand) 

Tort - India: Born around 6500 BC. Didn’t become a real country until around 500 BC. Gained independence from Britain on August 15, 1947. Population now - 1, 366, 417, 754 (Billion) 

Leo - Czech Republic: Born around 300 BC. Didn’t become a real country until around 1002. Gained independence by splitting with Slovakia (the two used to be Czechoslovakia) on January 1, 1993. Population now - 10.69 Million

CT - Bangladesh: Born around the 11th century. Didn’t become a real country until around 1204. Gained independence from Pakistan (who got independence from Britain on 1947) on March 26, 1971. Population now - 163.05 Million 

Greenie - Wales: Born around 29000 BP. Didn’t become a real country until around 6000 BC . Wales situation is weird cause it didn’t officially become a country until December 2011 but it’s been doing its own thing for many years. Population now - 3, 187, 203 (Million) 

(In the story, you stay 13 years old until you gain independence. In Helios’ case, imma just make them older cause I can)


	2. The Bahamas’ Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the first chapter is about myself because I’m that egotistic.

(TW for drugs and a mention of alcohol. Both are, like, one sentence and if you want me to bold it I shall) 

Nyla didn’t know the exact day she was born. 

Truth be told, no country remembers the exact day they were born. Jay told her that mother earth made them but Winter told her that it was just silly folklore that countries spread amongst themselves and to not worry about it. Nonetheless, none of them could remember and Nyla was no exception. 

It was weird. One day she wasn’t there and the next she was. 

But she didn’t focus on that, too busy familiarizing herself with her surroundings. She could feel the different islands doting her land. Most of them didn’t even have people on them but there were a few, like the one she was on, that did. 

The people on the Island were called  _ Lucayan  _ and most of them took no notice in her besides Avni. Most people didn’t take one glance towards her but Avni was different. The tall woman fed her and gave her company. She even introduced Nyla to other children that she could play with. 

The other Indians quickly took notice when she stopped growing. Whenever Nyla told the story to younger countries, she always takes great care to mention that no one ever told her she was a country, she just  _ knew _ . 

The Indians let her stay, after close examination, and she even proved herself useful. always She could always tell the perfect time to start planting seeds for harvest, the young children all loved her, among other things. 

Years passed in what seemed like a blur and the country learned not to get close to humans. They always died so quickly and she found the process of grieving over and over again tiring. 

So Nyla built walls for herself. She had the knowledge that no normal human did while still having the mind of a 10 year old. Sometimes she wondered if there were other people like her out there. If she should go out and explore. 

But then she remembered that there were people who needed her here. So she stomped the feeling down and ignored it. 

It wasn’t until new people landed on the island that Nyla felt hope blossom again. 

These people were different though. Their skin was much lighter then her own (pale is what they called it), something in her hundreds of years of living she never saw before, and they carried themselves differently, always so stiff. The new people called themselves  _ Spanish  _ and that they were here to learn more about them. The small country hardly cared about that. No, she was more focused that there was another like her.

The country called himself  _ Spain _ . He was tall, pale like the rest of his comrades with green eyes and brown hair. The country was also very nice, teaching Nyla about English and the outside world. He even gave her a doll! It was small and fragile but it was the first thing that she got from the outside world. 

Too bad it didn’t last. 

Soon her people started to die, and rather quickly too. She was confused at first until she connected the dots and realized it started after the Spanish got here. 

Yet she kept quiet about it. She didn’t have concrete evidence it was them. Besides, the other country was strong and an adult. Even if she did have evidence, it wasn’t like she could kick them off her land. They had fancy weapons that she never seen before. 

So she waited. Looking back, she should of done something sooner instead of waiting. Then maybe her people wouldn’t have been taken. 

It was slow at first, with few people disappearing every now and then. She asked Spain about it but he waved it off, telling her not to worry about. She should have been worried about it but was too distracted by the startling new information about the outside world. 

But it quickly sped up, until most of her people were gone. It was like a slap in the face when she finally realized what was happening. 

Nyla screamed and screamed, scratching Spain’s arm when she found him. Everything made sense. The reason why she couldn’t hear the buzzing of voices in the back of her head anymore. The reason they seemed to have more food all the time, even if they didn’t plant more seeds. It all made  _ sense _ . And that was the first time in her life where she truly wanted to kill someone.

Spain didn’t do much, besides calmly explain to her that the Indians were being moved and there was nothing he could do about it. If she had calmed down, she probably would have noticed the guilt and sadness in his tone but her mind was too hot with anger to care. 

But he simply shook his head, like an adult shaking their head at a child. He told her that the last of the Lucayan people would be shipped out today (which wasn’t many, only 11) and that he and his men were to go with them.

It didn’t occur to her until long after she stopped fighting him, when she was watching the Spanish sail away that she was alone. Truly, utterly, alone. 

And it remained that way for a long, painful 130 years. No human contact for 130 years. It was like she was on an abandoned island, which was partly true. She couldn’t die, no matter how much she wanted to. And don’t get her wrong, she tried. The longest she stayed dead for was a week tops. 

So Nyla bended her time and refused to think about the past. She had to think about herself now and how to survive. Even though  _ they _ tore down her forest and took her people, she was a country and she was  _ strong _ . 

Come 1649 (she started keeping count when the Spanish left), more people came. They were different though. They had darker skin then the Spanish, though not as dark as hers, and had different  _ accents _ (she was proud to say that she learned that from the different books Spain left). Though they were nicer than the Spanish (they didn’t try to kidnap her or anything), they mostly left her alone. 

The country watched from afar as the  _ British _ struggled to survive. Many like them had come before them and tried to survive on the Island. All of them had failed so she wasn’t expecting the British to stay for long. So imagine her surprise when they actually did. The colonist emerged from every Winter victorious. 

Soon she could sense other people landing on one of her other islands (she had 700 in total). She debated building a boat to go over there but decided against it. They weren’t her people so they weren’t her problem. 

But they did become her people and slowly but surely, she could start to hear voices in the back of her head. Even though she found the voices very annoying, she was the most delighted to hear them again. 

That’s when the Spanish came back. 

Well, to be honest, they didn’t really “come” back. They didn’t put up any permanent settlements, only temporary ones. She was happy to see that Spain wasn’t with them. 

The peace lasted for about two days.

Soon, there was some sort of war. It was a weird feeling at first because she’s never been at war before and feeling everybody's anger at once made her head hurt. 

Nyla asked one of the colonizers (who started to call themselves  _ Bahamians _ ) about it and the woman impatiently explained that the Spanish had started to salvage from the various wrecks on the Islands. She remembered that salvaging was an important part of their culture and how they survived. She never got involved but based on the woman's voice, it was pretty important. 

She was going to ask more but then remembered a specific conversation she and Spain had. He was telling her about the different wars that had already happened. He had mentioned in the passing that usually the countries helped lead some of the troops. When she asked if she would be leading any troops, he laughed, stating that she was too young to lead anyone.

Thinking back on it, Nyla thought that he was right. She didn’t know squat about leading people and she barely knew how to hold a gun. 

So she stayed on the sidelines, watching as the Bahamians and the Spanish trade blows. After yet another raid by the Spanish, the Bahamians got desperate enough to commission privateers. Spain had told her about them, how they were essentially legal pirates.

In retaliation, Spain burned her settlements. It was the worst pain she ever experienced and she felt her insides  _ burned _ . All she wanted was for it to  _ stop stop stop. _

It lasted for a week before the sweet,  _ sweet _ rain came. 

It was weird, because it was the only time she felt such horrible pain from fire. Any other time, a heat settled in her stomach. Uncomfortable most of the time, sometimes a bit painful, but never enough to make her want to rip her hair out. 

Things settled down after that. The two sides came to an uneasy agreement to share the wreckage. The Bahamians because they didn’t want their settlements to be burned anymore and the Spanish because they didn’t want a war with the English, who apparently they were at peace with.

Uneasy peace fell upon the population. Soon enough, English privateers came back to the Island. Nyla was confused at first, thinking that they weren’t at war at all. It wasn’t until later that she learned that the privateers actually liked her Island’s enough to hold base there. 

She was curious, so she watched as they docked their ships in the harbor. She played with her doll, as to not seem suspicious, but she still stood out, seeing as there weren’t many children running amuke. 

Most of the privateers were scruffy looking with long swords. They certainly looked like they’ve seen better days. They unloaded their supplies off the ship, doing more laughing and drinking than actual work. 

It didn’t take them long to make a makeshift base, which quickly turned into a permanent base in a matter of weeks. More privateers came and many had started to call themselves pirates instead. Many of her people had moved to other Islands, tiring of the harassment from the pirates, but some stayed, happy to sell stuff to the pirates for money. 

Lots of the pirates came and went but there was one that stuck out to her the most. She heard his name whispered through out the Island.  _ Edward Teach  _ was his name and he was to be feared. He was crazy yet smart. Spain always told her to scared of the crazy, for you could not predict their actions. 

Nyla didn’t heed his advice though, marching up proudly to Teach one day and demanding that he teach her how to be a pirate. He started to take her seriously after the twentieth time. 

She was a fast learner, learning the ropes rather quickly. The men on the boats leered and tried to grab her but she was quick on her feet, something that proved useful when pickpocketing, another skill Blackbeard taught her.

Edward Teach was also her chance to see the world. Even though conditions were rough and she always felt dirty, it was  _ fun _ . The crew attacked ships with great strength and quickly made a name for themselves. Edward quickly became known as  _ Blackbeard _ . She herself was never mentioned in the legends but she didn’t mind. It wasn’t glory she was after, it was the chance to see the world. 

Later, much later, she would find out she didn’t see the whole, just the Americas and Europe, but she didn’t mind. She still got to experience being a pirate and it was one of her favorite time periods. 

It was brief time period though, only lasting a little under 40 years. Pirates started to get cocky, raiding ships directly under the crown. King George (who Nyla heard was quite an awkward man) put  _ Woodes Rogers _ in charge of reclaiming the Bahamas for the crown. A proclamation was put into affect, stating that a full pardon for pirates who surrendered themselves, and death for those who did not. After she heard about it, she decided to retire form her thieving ways and go back to the Bahamas. 

Some pirates accepted the pardon, some fled from this part of the world, but most were willing to fight. When the royal navy came with the news, the pirates and, surprisingly, the Islanders drove them off. 

The resistance (which wasn’t all that big, only a medium sized ship filled with people from Scotland) was swiftly defeated by Woodes Rogers. They managed to escape, however, and the remaining population welcomed the British Navy with open arms. The leftover pirates, which was around 500 - 700, received their pardons. 

This was also the first time Nyla met England. 

He was rather short, for a man anyway, and the one thing that stood out most about him was his incredibly bushy eyebrows. He was the stereotypical gentleman and certainly lived up to his name of the most powerful man of the seven seas. The two didn’t talk much, though Nyla got the impression that he was much nicer than Spain. He even told her his human name, which was  _ Aurthur _ . He didn’t stay long, having to go back to England, but a friendship had been born. 

It was soon learned that the Spanish were interested in driving England away from the Islands. Rogers (nor Nyla, not that anyone was asking for her opinion) wanted that so he started building his defenses on the Island. There was a small problem though and he went by the name of  _ Charles Vane _ . Him and the little resistance constantly attacked the Royal base. He didn’t really pose a threat and soon enough, he was replaced by another man named  _ Calico Jack _ . She actually heard about him.

Jack was smart and immediately surrendered. Nyla liked both him and his girlfriend Anne Bonny. She liked Anne, for she was a pirate as fierce as most of the pirates she knew. They didn’t stay around for long though, taking off after Jack and Rogers got into a fight. She didn’t know what it was about (and wouldn’t find out until much later) yet she still sad to see Jack go. 

Then Britain and Spain went to war again. 

Again, Nyla was thrown into the fray. She hated how she was like a prize to be won. The only thing that made it slightly bearable was that she wasn’t suffering alone. She heard stories from people who stopped at her Island that there were other colonies being fought over. 

Rogers efforts at improving defenses for the Island doubled and the colony could often find him hunched over a desk late in the night. She couldn’t help but feel protective over the man. After all, humans were fragile and lots of things could kill them easily. Nothing she said could convince him to go to sleep on time, however, so she settled for covering him with a blanket whenever she could. 

3 years after the war, Rogers left for Britain. He wouldn’t tell her why (everyone still treated her like a child, even though she was older then him by a long shot) but told her he would be back shortly. 

Nyla didn’t see him for 8 years. 

She thought that he had died on the way over and no one was telling her  _ anything _ . When he came back she refused to leave his side for a week. When he passed away 4 years later, she vowed to never get close to humans again. 

Life was peaceful for a few years after that and she buried herself in her books again. She had gathered lots over the years but she never had a chance to read them until now. 

Then the American Revolutionary War happened. During it, she fell under Spanish rule again. It was brief, only for a year, before the British managed to get her back again.

After the war ended, many Americans came over to her Islands. She was surprised at the number of people who came over until she found out that they were  _ American Loyalists _ that refused to be apart of the newly established United States. She didn’t mind though. They were more people (triple the number of her population in fact) and that meant she was able to grow bigger. 

The only bad thing about it was that they brought slaves and she greatly disliked seeing people with the same color skin of her being forced to do work without getting paid (with horrible conditions she might add). But there wasn’t much she could do about it so she turned her head and buried herself in her books. She cried the day that slavery was abolished, and her people were finally  _ free _ . 

Still, people weren’t that free in America. In order to combat that, she and her people opened their arms to escaped slaves and played innocent when asked about it. Even when slavery was ablosihed in 1825, people still came to her Islands. 

Even with more people, her economy was still down. They briefly had got some help during the American Civil War, where there was a high demand for cotton, but it didn’t last. That along with the collapse of the sponge harvesting industry left her in pieces. She always shivered remembering this time. She starved during this time and the pain of her people had an affect on her. 

World War One came and went (she helped out a bit) but it wasn’t until World War Two that things started to look good. Truthfully, it had nothing to do with said war. A new airport was built and the  _ Duke of Windsor _ was put as the Governor of the Bahamas. When she met him, she instantly disliked him. He clearly didn’t want to be there and hated the Islands. At least he did help out a bit, getting the economy to flow a bit better. She was still starving but at least most of her people weren’t. 

Then Nyla got addicted to cocaine. It wasn’t actually  _ her _ who got addicted but lots of it went through her land to get to America, so she felt the affects. She absolutely hated it and hated Cuba as a result. After all, most if not all were coming from  _ his _ country. 

The only light during this dark time was the fact that her economy was flourishing. Tourism helped out a lot and even though she hated the fat white pigs coming from Europe and America, they came with lots of money so she didn’t have room to complain. 

Her Islands flourished and finally,  _ finally _ , she became her own official country on July 10, 1973. 

Nyla cried that day, tears of joy. Even though she had her own government, she didn’t need to ask permission from Britain to do things anymore. And she started to grow as well, and wasn’t a rebellious thirteen year old anymore. She could now pass as 21 and could legally do much more then she could when she was small. 

Nyla was free 

~

(Even though I’m taking Spanish class, I still don’t know sorry so. Yeah.)

Nyla twirled a piece of hair and watched with a bored expression at the chaos in front of her. She was at a World Meeting something that she hated coming to. Nothing was ever accomplished and everything that occurred during the meeting was quickly resolved by the people who had actual power, the world leaders. Still, twice every year it was required and despite her feelings, she was forced to go. 

The current chaos was caused by the fact that the Italy brothers had managed to sneak in a cooker to make pasta. France had quickly came to their aid (though Nyla had a sneaking suspicion that it was only for his own pervert gain) which quickly caused conflict between him and England. America declared that he was going to be the “hero” and save France. He was going to up until the point Russia threw his pipe at him. This set of chain reactions caused most of the countries to start aurging with their enemy country or entertain themselves. 

She dragged her eyes to Germany, who was messaging his temples and looking like he would rather be anywhere but here. She felt a pang of sympathy for the guy but it was quickly gone when she felt a force barral into her side. 

She gasped, throwing her hands out to grab onto the table to avoid falling over. She glared at the nation who run her over and it only softened a bit when she realized it was Spain. 

Don’t get her wrong, there was still deep resentment in her towards the smiling country. She could never forget the things he has done to her. But one important thing about being a country was to move on and forget. If every single country held a grudge for every single thing, everyone would hate everyone. So she forgave the country a long time ago even though a flare of hate ran down her spine every time she saw him. 

Said country smiled sheepishly, only stopping to mutter a quick “Lo siento!” before taking off again. 

Nyla watched after him for a second before shaking her head, getting out of her chair to make her way towards her friends, who had already came together. 

Smiling, she plopped on the chair next to Leo, who gave her a small smile in return. She leaned against him, watching as he played some game on his phone.

They had peace for about two seconds before they heard loud booing from their right. 

“Stop being so heterosexual and come talk to us!” She didn’t have to look to see it was Winter. Without turning, she flipped them off, ignoring Winter’s offended gasp. 

She heard Jay giggle on Leo’s other side, more then likely reading, and felt a surge of satisfaction and contentment go through her. 

Yeah, being a country was physically and emotionally exhausting at times but she thinks she should be ok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I’ll try to keep updates as frequent as possible but I have school and stuff so I can’t promise anything. But with feedback (whether positivity or negative) is welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I’ll try to keep updates as frequent as possible but I have school and stuff so I can’t promise anything. But with feedback (whether positivity or negative) is welcomed!


End file.
